


a place i can call home

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Things never stayed for too long was one of the things that Sakuya learned as he grew up.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Sakuma Sakuya & Everyone, Sakuma Sakuya & Spring Troupe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	a place i can call home

Things never stayed for too long was one of the things Sakuya learned as he grew up.

His parents died when he was young, so he knew very well how easy it is for something to disappear so easily.

It all happened so suddenly. One day, they were together at the dinner table, chatting happily about how their week went, what happened during work and school. There was always something to talk about. The next thing, Sakuya was at a funeral, finding out that both of his parents are dead, leaving him by himself to take care of.

He’s moved on from one family to the next, being a burden for them to carry and pass on to. Sakuya understood why he was treated this way, though. He wasn’t their actual child— They never viewed him as actual family. Maybe, at the beginning, they thought what they were doing was a good deed but, in the end, they just weren’t up for it. Sakuya was treated more like a pet than a human. Sakuya understood, though. He was just an extra mouth to feed.

Moving houses constantly also meant that things never stayed permanently. He has to restart everything all over again: new house, new relatives, new school, new teachers, new classmates, new friends. It was hard to find someone to connect to when the next thing that happened was leaving them behind. Staying in touch wasn’t an option either when he couldn’t afford a phone. His new family wouldn’t buy him one.

Constantly being abandoned and abandoning others, Sakuya learned how to cherish everything he was given.

One of his hobbies was scrapbooking. Things never stayed for long so Sakuya had to find a way to preserve these happy memories. A friend of his that he met in middle school suggested this. They took pictures, printed them out, and glued them onto a notebook. Sakuya wrote their names down next to the photos so he would never forget them. They even gifted him an instant film camera and some film on his birthday so that he could print out the photos the moment he takes a picture of it.

It was a bit expensive to constantly buy film and he knew that the people he would be living with wouldn’t want to buy him film every time he ran out for such a useless product. That’s why Sakuya used the camera sparingly.

Like every other object he owned, it wouldn’t last for a lifetime. Eventually, it broke. While packing his stuff, a relative accidentally dropped it, causing it to shatter. It’s not like he couldn’t be angry, though, because he owed them for providing him shelter, food, and clothes. They apologized and he forgave. All’s well that ends well. He wished he could’ve used it more for the extra film he had left.

Sakuya learned to continue moving on.

Dwelling about the sad, lonely memories made it difficult to make room for new, happier moments to come.

It’s easy to get upset when it’s done on purpose so Sakuya always tried to find the good things that happened throughout his day. Sure, he moved to a new house again, but he was still provided shelter, food, and other basic necessities. He met more people that helped open up his world and travelled a lot throughout Japan. Sakuya didn’t necessarily see the bad, unfortunate events that happened as unlucky, but a new pathway to something even greater.

Moving to Veludo Way, the Theater Heartland, provided a lot more experiences than he would’ve back then.

Sakuya likes theater. The thought of pretending to be someone else was intriguing to him. When it came to plays, there were many possibilities as to what the world may be. There was this one play he saw in elementary school that sparked the interest but there was nothing he could do about it at that time so it just sat in the back of his mind.

Joining MANKAI Company might be one of the best things that has ever happened to him. He found a place where he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. All the bad, unfortunate events that happened lead to this path. There were people like him who shared a similar experience like his and for once, he didn’t feel alone.

Sakuya isn’t constantly a bright, happy person every single second, though. There are times when he had his downs. The thought of being abandoned and abandoning this place lingers in his mind. Nothing lasts for a lifetime.

Luckily, he isn’t handling this alone, though.

There were others besides him who shared the same worries and were willing to get through this together.

Sakuya feels heavy weight shifting on top of him and glances to see Citron rolling in his sleep. Masumi tries to curl in closer for more warmth and Tsuzuru lets out a groan as Citron accidentally kicks him. Itaru’s game notification went off and Chikage was quiet and stiff while asleep. That’s probably because Citron is on top of him. The theater was dark but he could tell it was morning, seeing the lights shining through the glass doors.

He found a place he can call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are encouraged as usual.
> 
> I was actually supposed to write more than this. I wanted to write a scene where Sakuya was on stage, sees his old friends, and catch up with them, y'know? There was also supposed to be a longer scene where Sakuya had a breakdown as well (he'll get comforted, don't worry). But, it's probably the way I wrote this that caused it to be shorter than I expected.


End file.
